From Blue to Green
by anonymousreader07
Summary: Lindsay never really did understand the phrase green with envy. ChrisxLindsay


From Blue to Green

I am so on a ChrisxLindsay high right now it's not even funny! xD As always hope you enjoy!

* * *

It had to have been the most exciting moment of her life! Lindsay along with the rest of the cast from the Total Drama series had been invited to their first Reality TV Awards ceremony. They had amazing front row seats to live performances, and were met face to face with more stars than they had ever dreamed of meeting.

A few of them had even been nominated to win awards.

Gwen actually won for most favorite reality show runner up. Leshawna and Harold were nominated for most unpredictable hook ups. Justin had been nominated for hottest guy and Heather was nominated for meanest girl. (Everyone thought she would win but they had to agree New York from Flavor of Love was way worse than she.) Both Gwen and Trent had been nominated for most favorite couples. And Owen had been nominated for most surprising winners!

Even better yet was their first Hollywood after party. They had a chance to mingle with stars from other reality TV shows and no one seemed to mind the fact that they were below the drinking age. A fact they were all taking full advantage of!

From 'Top Chef' to 'The Amazing Race', from 'Dancing with the Stars' to 'Wife Swap', from 'So you Think You can Dance' to 'American Idol' and from 'The Hills' to 'The Real World' they were all there and more! Not to mention how popular _they_ were, they all had been more than ready to beg for autographs like the fan crazed teenagers they were but they had not expected to be asked for autographs in return.

The whole night had been a memorable event, Courtney had to constantly keep an eye on Duncan as he chased after the stars from this seasons 'Americas Next Top Models' like a dog with his tongue out. Justin talked to a man who wanted give him modeling contract as soon as he was done with the Total Drama series. Katie and Sadie both stood close together trying to work up the courage to ask Paris for her autograph from the series 'Paris Hilton's My New BFF'. Geoff and Bridgette were always there one second and then off somewhere secretly making out the next. Trent stayed close to Gwen for most the night and with good reason with her strapless dark long flowing dress she was most defiantly turning a lot of heads, to many for Trent's liking. Reality show stars watched in horror as Owen devoured food at an ungodly rate with Izzy, Tyler, and Cody cheering him on. Ezekiel and Beth both tried to carry out conversations with the other stars but unfortunately they were both already pretty wasted and most of what they said couldn't be identified as coherent sentences. Both Noah and Heather eat up the limelight as they sat talking with their fans. Harold found he had a lot in common with the nerds who starred in 'Beauty and the Geek'. And LeShawna, DJ, and Eva stood together talking with another group of stars enjoying themselves just on the borderline of being tipsy.

All in all everyone was having a_ good_ time.

Lindsay sat at an empty table glaring irritably at her almost empty Champaign glass, she had been standing with LeShawna, DJ, and Eva but she had not too long ago complained that her stylish but painful shoes were finally beginning to become too much for her feet and had left to take a seat. She was enjoying herself really; she had on a beautiful golden dress and she had dolled herself up to perfection. She had signed just about as many autographs as she had asked for and she had caught the eye of many cute Hollywood stars. What could possibly be wrong, she should be overjoyed right now ecstatic even. And she was, _really_ or at least maybe she would be right now if she wasn't jealously staring down the host to the, oh so, popular Total Drama series.

Who knew Chris made such an appealing drunk which in turn made him an even more attractive flirt! Sitting at one of the many bars two (Lindsay hates to admit) very attractive ladies sat close on either side of the host with his arms wrapped around their shoulders as he talked a Champaign glass in hand. His words come out smooth and sure as the girls drank up every single word like the finest of wines.

Lindsay balled her hands into fists, as Chris leaned in close to the attractive brunette and whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and blush, her blue eyes narrowed as jealousy consumed her.

With a huff she turned away from the appalling scene, stupid girls! They thought they were so special! Chris flirted like that with her _all_ the time. Okay so not _all_ the time, and never so...flauntingly! Lindsay shot her glare once again at her nearly empty glass. They were small, subtle hints, a secret smile (with his perfect teeth), a brush of the shoulders as he passed by, standing more closer to her than necessary, silly little things really. But they left her heart racing just the same.

Why couldn't he flirt with her like that? She was just as pretty as them, why did he need new girls to flirt with? What made them any better than her!? Was it maybe their age…?

No longer able to help herself, Lindsay brings her gaze back up to the party of three only to be met with a most unpleasant sight. The other girl leaned in close a sexy smile on her lips as she spoke to Chris in a low voice, Lindsay could practically feel her blood boiling! So absorbed in her death glaring, the blonde didn't even notice as Simon Cowell took a seat right across from her.

"Bloody award show's I don't even know why I come to these things anymore." The American Idol judge complained loudly placing his glass of Champaign on the table.

Lindsay's eyes narrowed dangerously, as the girl continued to lean closer to Chris, bringing her hand down to rest on Chris's thigh.

"That's IT!!!" She cried standing suddenly causing the table to rock violently, Simon's shocked look was soon accompanied with a cry of outrage as his once full glass of Champaign was spilt onto his lap.

"What the-!"

Quickly standing, he stumbled backyards tripping over his chair crashing backwards, chair and all, into a busboy passing out appetizers. Ending with a loud crash, a few surprised onlookers, and very pissed off Simon.

Oblivious to it all, Lindsay stormed purposely toward the threesome. Chris gave Lindsay a questioning look once he noticed her but Lindsay ignored it along with the confused looks (and secret glares) the other two girls shot her, instead she simply plucked Chris's now almost empty glass from his hand setting it on the bar before roughly grabbing the host by the wrists and pulling him forcefully;

"I need to talk you right now!"

She said as she began pulling him towards her destination. Leaving the girls to stare bewildered at their abrupt departure.

Weaving her way easily through crowds, Lindsay stormed out on the surprisingly empty balcony with Chris in tow. Once out in the quiet air Lindsay released her grip on his wrist, before crossing her arms and walking a few steps away with her nose in the air and a frown on her face. _He _would come to _her_.

A few seconds silence passed by and a few seconds time was all it took for guilt to sink in. what was she doing? Why was she even jealous in the first place? It's not like they were dating he wasn't even her boyfriend! He had every right to flirt with whoever he wanted.

She felt her stomach churn with nervousness as she lowers her head down in shame. What had she been thinking?

She quickly tenses as she feels his arms snake around her waist pulling her against his chest, heaving an exasperated sigh he asks,

"What seems to be the problem, Lindsay?"

Trying to ignore the fact that he had never been so close and that this was the first _real_ kind of physical contact he had ever given her she replied,

"I-I so didn't mean to do that. I mean I don't know what came over me, it's not like we're dating or anything! You're _totally_ allowed to flirt with anyone you want!" She lowers her head again, "I am _so_ sorry, Chip!"

Chris rolled his eyes at the name, "So long as we both know who's at _fault_ here! And it's CHRIS, Lindsay."

"Oh…right." Lindsay mumbled as her face saddened uncharacteristically, Chris stared for a moment before grinning and saying in a teasing voice, "But It's nice to know you're so willing to share."

Lindsay's eyes narrowed as the image of those two girls Chris had been sitting with flashed back with a vengeance. With an unpleasant frown she brought her hand down to grip possessively on the sleeve of Chris's tux,

"No!" She cried out angrily before turning once again to look at the host "They can't have you! Let them get their _own_ boyfriend!"

Chris blinked surprised before a slow smile made its way on his face. Lindsay's anger quickly changed to shock at her outburst. She had done it again! Blushing she stuttered,

"Eh he he d-did I say boyfriend? I _so _didn't mean that! I-I meant to say…Um host, yeah l-let them get their own, um TV show host!" She said smiling proudly at her own brilliance and ability to think on her feet.

Chris stared at her for a moment with a raised brow, causing Lindsay's smile to falter slightly as her blush intensified.

Or…not.

Then smiling he leaned in close to whisper "Careful Lindsay, your blue eyes are turning green."

And before she had a chance to question what he meant, he placed a simple kiss on her cheek just missing the corner of her mouth.

Eyes widened and blushing furiously Lindsay quickly turned her now red face back to the ground, her mind running a mile a minute (which was really saying something for her). Chris gave a light snicker pulling her tighter against him "You know I think I kind of like this jealous side of you though." He said before placing another kiss against her neck sending shivers down her spine.

Releasing the flushed girl, Chris began to make his way back to the dining hall calling out over his shoulder,

"See you inside Lindsay!"

It was slightly chilly with the night air blowing, but Lindsay found that it still took a while for her face to cool down. A small smile found its way on her lips as she brought her hand up to rest against her chest, to feel her racing heart.

Making sure to take a few deep breaths before going inside, she rejoined the party in much better spirits.

As the party progressed late into the night Lindsay found that Chris continued his flirting with many pretty girls. And though this did irk her quite a bit she found she wasn't quite as mad as she had first been before.

Because every once and a while Chris's eye's would find hers and he'd give her one of those secret smiles, she was beginning to love so much, and in turn she'd smile back.

And it would leave her heart racing just the same.

~Fin~

It was a lot shorter than I thought it would be but, I'm still happy with the out come. Reviews would be lovely!

Peace)-AR


End file.
